Venom
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, un detective de la policia que se ve envuelto en un caso que podria destruir todo lo que habia construido. Tendra que manchar sus manos con un ser que la corrupción creo. Y lo hara bajo el nombre de... Venom. Two-Shot.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo proyecto.**

 **¿Ven lo que pasa cuando no dejan en los comentarios que historia quieren que actualice?**

 **Pues el tío Devil creara una nueva de los rincones más profundos de su mente.**

 **Y para que quede claro. Esto será un TWO-SHOT o puede que se convierta en una de 3 partes, en fin de penderá de ustedes y de cómo la maneje yo.**

 **Ok, otro punto aparte es que USTEDES pueden dejar su solicitud EN CADA ACTUALIZACION. Así podre ver una mayor cantidad de votos, ósea 1 voto por cada actualización, así para antes de la última semana para utilizar.**

 **Bien, este fic está basado en lo que pudo observar del tráiler de la película de Venom 2018, el cuales estrenara e octubre… creo.**

 **En fin, no les agobio más y vamos al fic.**

* * *

-¿Puede alguien sin individualidad ser como tú?

\- Los profesionales siempre arriesgan su vida. No puedo simplemente decirte "Puedes convertirte en héroe aún sin poderes".

El hombre de pelo rubio se levantó de su lugar en la barandilla.

No está mal tener sueños. Pero debes afrontar la realidad, joven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ese sueño otra vez...

Este sueño, no este recuerdo era algo que Izuku había olvidado hace ya 12 años.

Giro su cabeza para ver en su despertador que marcaba las 6:45. Exactamente 15 minutos antes de su hora promedio, pero mejor lo apagaría ahora, estaba seguro que no podría volver a dormir por ahora.

El peliverde aparto sus sábanas para poder comenzar su día. Su habitación estaba oscura, por lo cual no se podía ver casi nada. Pero era la misma habitación desde hace 5 años y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Abrió las cortinas, iluminando su cuerpo de 27 años madurado con años de entrenamiento físico y mental, pero aún conservaba su característico pelo verde, vestía una simple piyama celeste. La luz de la mañana no se detuvo allí y lleno por completo su dormitorio.

-Hmmm...

Bueno, suyo y de alguien más.

-Izu... cierra las cortinas, 5 minutos más.- Dijo una voz femenina mientras ella se giraba en las sabanas tratando de ocultarse de la luz del sol.

El mencionado solo sonrió ante esto. Se acercó a la cama y la movió gentilmente para despertarla.

-Vamos, sabes que si te dejo dormir esos 5 minutos serán 2 horas- Dijo el peliverde con gracia.

-Buuu... Tienes razón- Dijo ella para comenzar a quitarse las sabanas de la cabeza revelando unos mechones de pelo rosa y unos ojos dorados con una iris parecida a una mira.

Ella se estiró haciendo crujir algunos de los huesos, una banda metálica de color dorado brillo con los rayos del sol, una banda muy parecida a la que tenía el peliverde en su mano izquierda.

-Voy a despertar a Kota.- Dijo Izuku mientras salia de la habitación.

Mei simplemente acepto con un gesto, aún estaba somnolienta. A pesar de que amaba su trabajo en algunas ocasiones la dejaba muy cansada.

-Por favor despierta a los bebes- Dijo ella, a lo cual el peliverde asintió.

Por su parte el peliverde camino por el pasillo de su departamento, no uno gigantesco como otros, era de un tamaño agradable y espacioso. Estaba bien amueblado y estaba bien ubicado.

Con mucho cuidado el peliverde entro en la habitación de un infante. El cual estaba dormido en su cama, no superaba los 10 años de edad.

Se acercó lentamente y lo despertó.

-Kota... despierta- Dijo mientras lo sacudía en poco.

El niño hiso un gemido somnoliento, pero aun así abrió los ojos.

-Hola papá.- Mencionó el niño al ver la figura tan familiar.

-Vamos a desayunar- Respondió Izuku.

El peliverde salió de la habitación, dejando que al niño se le pase la somnolencia.

Tenía que despertar a los bebes.

Se dirigió a la cocina, una bien amueblada con un estilo moderno y metalico, sobrio y elegante. De uno de las alacenas del lugar saco un paquete de café, otro de chocolate y uno ultimo de azúcar.

Fue allí cuando se acercó al bebe.

O mejor dicho la cafetera que había modificado Mei.

Allí, en tres compartimientos distintos coloco los ingredientes así como acerco 3 tazas, una para cada miembro de la familia.

Mientras la maquina trabajaba, el peliverde paso su vista a los otros bebes, sus electrodomésticos. Prácticamente casi cada aparato electrónico en la casa había pasado por las manos de su esposa. Claro que cosas menores, ningún cambio que los haga explotar.

Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, le había prohibido que haga eso con los juguetes de Kota, solo por seguridad.

Midoriya había adoptado al pequeño hace ya varios años. El pequeño solo tenía 1 año cuando sus padres habían fallecido, él se sintió muy mal por él. Lo había cuidado durante los trámites y el niño se había hecho muy apegado a él, no fue muy difícil hacer los trámites.

Incluso la tía de Kouta, Shino Sosaki una de las Pussycats, había estado de acuerdo con esto. Siempre que lo dejaran visitarlo.

Izuku dejo que los bebes trabajen mientras eso pasaba iba a prepararse para su trabajo, el primer paso, tomar un baño.

No le llevo mucho tiempo realizarlo, además de hacer su habitual rutina, afeitarse, cepillarse los dientes y demás.

Volvió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse hasta que sintió dos objetos blandos en su espalda muy conocidos para él, así como unos brazos rodeaban su pecho.

-Sabes...- Comenzó Izuku con una sonrisa- Creo que necesito buscar si tengo un Kosei.

-Soy la indicada para ese trabajo- Menciono ella mientras acariciaba el frente de su esposo con su manos.

A pesar de que ella había trabajado con maquinaria y electrónica. Izuku admitía que las manos de Mei eran muy suaves.

Ella pronto comenzó a bajar más su mano llegando a la zona donde el abdomen perdía su nombre.

De pronto sonó el tono de la Marcha Imperial.

Ambos gimieron en molestia. Ambos sabían quien era, la pelirrosa pues se había encontrado con él en más de una ocasión y el peliverde pues era nada más y nada menos que su jefe.

-Hay veces en las que detesto a ese hombre- Dijo Hatsume.

Izuku entendió su frustración. Pero tomo una de sus manos y planto un beso en ella.

-Yo también- Respondió Midoriya.- Pero no es malo, solo es diligente.

-Podría pedirle a otra persona que haga esas cosas- Se quejó ella.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y el abrazo. Allí noto que ella ahora estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de trabajo.

-Si hago lo que quería me dejara salir temprano hoy- Dijo Izuku.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto ella juguetona.

-Sabes que no te mentiría.

Ella sonrió y se apartó para dejar que el peliverde se vista.

El, feliz con su vida y familia se terminó de vestir. Una camiseta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros, botas y una chaqueta de color marrón y por ultimo un medallón en su cuello.

El medallón con su placa de policía.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad de Musufatu. Un establecimiento de 2 pisos de color azul claro y oscuro, con el logo de la policía tanto en las puertas delanteras como en las ventanas.

 **(Devil: Estoy usando la estructura policiaca de la ciudad de Nueva York, ya que es con la que más estamos familiarizados por las películas)**

Este era el lugar de trabajo habitual de Izuku Midoriya.

O mejor conocido como el Detective Midoriya por estos lados, claro también tenía otros apodos.

El peliverde entro en la estación por la puerta trasera que daba al estacionamiento, lugar donde había dejado su auto. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que acercara a una máquina para marcar su llegada e inicio de jornada laboral.

De pronto una mano palmeo su espalda.

-Oye, buenos días- Dijo Edward, un policía rubio vestido con el uniforme estándar. El cual se había acercado a marcar su hora de llegada.

-Hola, Ed- Respondió el peliverde.

-Buen día, Rastreador- Dijo otra persona pasando a su lado.

Izuku bufo divertido antes de responder el saludo.

Desde que era joven había tenido una capacidad excepcional para analizar Koseis, con el tiempo había desarrollado también el análisis de las personas. Esto sumado a su entrenamiento lo habían convertido en uno de los mejores investigadores a nivel nacional.

Pero no es que a Izuku le importe mucho el prestigio de todas maneras, estaba orgulloso de sus logros, sí. Pero estaba más que feliz por estudiar los Koseis.

Despidiéndose de su amigo comenzó a caminar hacia su área de trabajo, saludando a los otros policías que o estaban llegando o estaban desayunando.

Izuku, al ser un detective de 1° Grado, el cual es el grado más alto entre los detectives. Había conseguido ciertas libertades a la hora de trabajar. Prácticamente cada vez que se le asignaba un caso trabajaba con otra persona, esto se debía a que no tenía un compañero fijo.

El peliverde había llegado a su escritorio, encendió su computadora y comenzó a realizar el reporte del último caso.

Un caso de asesinato múltiple, el homicida tenía un Kosei que aumentaba sus capacidades físicas por un periodo de tiempo, pero al hacerlo cambiaba de piel drásticamente en forma de cenizas.

Izuku fue el que lo capturo al encontrar rastros de cenizas diferentes en las localidades, así como el patrón.

No tardo mucho antes de terminar él informa y colocar todos los datos, fotos y demás en una carpeta. Estaba listo para entregársela a su jefe.

-¡Midoriya!- Grito una voz desde una de las esquinas de la localidad.

Izuku suspiro, ese era su jefe.

Tomo la carpeta y se dirigió a donde había salido esa voz. Noto las pequeñas miradas indiscretas y algunas sonrisas.

Pronto llego a la oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Policías de la ciudad de Musufatu. Un hombre que rondaba los 48 años con el pelo castaño con canas y un bigote, usaba unos lentes por el cansancio y estaba vestido con el correspondiente uniforme. Este estaba leyendo uno de los informes cuando levanto su mirada cuando entro el peliverde.

-Respóndame algo, Midoriya-kun.- Dijo el jefe

-Lo que sea, jefe- Dijo Izuku sin ningún tipo de tensión o nerviosismo.

-¿Cuantos años llevas aquí?- Pregunto.

-Llevo 8 años trabajando en esta jefatura.

En jefe zumbo en confirmación antes asentir y pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y en cuántos casos has trabajado y resolvió desde entonces?

-No estaría seguro...- Respondió Izuku con sinceridad.

-124

Izuku parpadeo antes de mirar a su jefe.

-¿Perdón?

Su jefe lo miro antes de quitarse los lentes, su mirada era seria, pero al mismo tiempo, orgullosa.

-Desde que ingresaste aquí has trabajado en más de 130 casos y has resolvió 124.- El jefe se levantó desde su escritorio y camino alrededor de él.

Hasta que estaba frente del peliverde.

-Midoriya- Dijo el hombre de forma solemne.

-Señor

En ese momento el hombre coloco una sonrisa antes de reír y abrazar al joven.

-Ahhh jajaja- Rio Jonathan, el jefe del departamento. Mientras revolvía el pelo del joven y se apartaba.

No era secreto que el jefe del departamento tenia a Izuku en alta estima. Se podría decir que casi era su favorito, pero se lo había ganado por mérito propio.

Jonathan se volvió a sentar en su escritorio antes de sonreír al joven.

-Aún recuerdo cuando entraste por esa puerta para pedir una oportunidad para demostrar de lo que eras capaz- Dijo el jefe en un tono nostálgico.- Nunca me he arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

-Se lo agradezco- Dijo Izuku. Desde su primer día el había trabajado con entusiasmo y dedicación, y había trabajado directamente bajo la tutela del jefe de policías así como de otros investigadores.

A pesar de no tener Kosei, él era el mejor en su trabajo.

-Por eso me duele traer malas noticias.- Dijo el jefe algo triste.- No te dieron el caso.

El ánimo de Izuku se hundió, habia solicitado resolver un caso en específico de un ladrón que según se creía se podía comunicar y transformar en plantas.

La junta había negado su solicitud.

El peliverde algo decaído miro a su jefe.

-¿Quién lo negó?- Pregunto antes de abrir sus ojos.- Apuesto que fue Roy, nunca supero que me casara con Mei.- Dijo Izuku pensando quien había negado su solicitud.

-No fue Roy, yo lo hice.- Dijo su jefe.

Izuku lo miro traicionado.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que trabajes en algo mucho más grande.

En este momento todo el mal humor de Izuku fue reemplazado por pura curiosidad. Jonathan vio esto y lo tomo como una señal de proseguir.

-Veras, hace algunas semanas comenzaron a desaparecer personas, no solo de las calles si no también de las penitenciarías.- El castaño saco una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en un cajón para sacar una carpeta y dársela al peliverde.- Algunos de ellos son los que tú has puesto allí. Pero todos aparecieron muertos cuando los volvimos a encontrar.

El peliverde abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer mientras escuchaba a su jefe. Es una suerte que las paredes estén ionizadas, esto definitivamente era grande.

-La última persona que trabajo fue esta persona.- Dijo mostrando una foto de alguien que Izuku nunca había conocido. Estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio y tenía ojeras.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Izuku.

-No es importante.- Dijo el jefe guardando la foto.- Mas importante era donde trabajaba.

Izuku entonces encontró en una carpeta la foto de Gentek, una empresa farmacéutica fundada hace unos 5 años.

-Este doctor, había presentado los mismos patrones que los muertos que hemos encontrado.- Dijo Jonathan de modo sombrío.- Quiero que investigues lo que pasa en ese lugar.

Izuku asintió.

-Sí señor.

-Pero te advierto.- Mencionó.- Esta misión tiene que ser totalmente encubierta, no podrás contar con ayuda hasta que tengas las pruebas necesarias.

-Entiendo.

-De hora en adelante estas solo.

El jefe se levantó un poco y le extendió su mano a detective.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias

Izuku salió de la oficina de su jefe cuando termino de recibir la información, llevándose la carpeta con él.

* * *

Pronto la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Y nuestro peliverde había traído como siempre las sobras de la cena de anoche para comer.

No era muy glamuroso, pero definitivamente era mucho más sano que lo que vendían en los puestos cercanos.

Pollo agridulce con vegetales y arroz.

Después de recalentarlo en el microondas del área de descanso, él estaba listo para degustar su almuerzo, quería terminarlo rápido para poder ir a hacer la investigación.

Pero cuando el pollo estaba a centímetros de su boca.

-¡Les dije que el empezó!

Había escuchado una voz tan familiar pero en lugar de traer alegría a Izuku u otro sentimiento, le trajo un suspiro.

-No otra vez...- Suspiro el Detective.

Rápidamente comió unos bocados y metió el resto en el microondas para que siga caliente. Tenía que resolver esto o no podría almorzar en paz.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego al área de la recepción donde estaban 5 personas en total.

La recepcionista, la cual estaba insegura de que hacer. Un policía sosteniendo a un esposado con una planta creciéndole en la cabeza y por ultimo un policía sosteniendo a una persona muy particular y conocida para Izuku.

Poco más alto que el peliverde, de pelo rubio y crespo. Vestido con un traje algo peculiar complementado con las dos granadas que cubrían sus brazos y una expresión molesta en la cara.

-Katsuki- Dijo Izuku al ver al rubio.

Por su parte el, hiso un asentimiento en gesto de saludo.

El rubio seguía siendo el rudo, bocón y mecha corta como siempre. Pero había madurado y era consciente de sus acciones, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Que paso esta vez?- Pregunto Izuku a la recepcionista y/o los oficiales.

La mujer fue la primera en responder.

-Según tengo entendido, el Señor Bakugou...- Ella le dirigió una mirada al héroe profesional- Fue arrestado por agredir a su agresor.

Izuku levanto una ceja ante esto.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto mirando a los policías.

Ambos asintieron.

Izuku se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Digamos que fue en defensa propia y no hay necesidad de hacer papeleo.- Dijo Izuku tratando de convencer a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Si lo pensaban un poco, había sido el hombre quien había lanzado el primer golpe, Katsuki solo se había "defendido".

Ellos parecieron aceptar esto, así que llevaron al asaltante a una de las celdas temporales y a Katsuki le quitaron las esposas.

El mencionado se masajeo las muñecas unos segundos antes de mirar a Izuku.

-Aunque no te pedí ayuda, gracias.- Dijo él.

Izuku asintió, esta era la forma de dar gracias de Bakugou.

-No es nada, entre menos papeleo mejor.- Respondió el peliverde.

La relación entre ambos ha cambiado desde que eran niños, a pesar de que Izuku no fue al curso de Héroes aun así fue a Yuuei. Aplico para ciencias básicas y allí sus habilidades fueron más útiles, quiéralo o no, UA aún tenía mucho prestigio y una gran educación. Muy útil para cualquier currículo.

Izuku aun podía recordar el día en que se enfrentaron ambos. Pero no era momento para eso, su descanso pronto terminaría y tenía cosas que hacer.

-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Bakugou.- Dijo Izuku.

-Oye.- Dijo Katsuki- Sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, en especial a los nerds.

-Oh, vamos.- Mencionó el peliverde.- Llámame detective o investigador, me pagan por ello.

-Ni creas- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. - Si necesitas un favor ya saber dónde estoy.

Izuku acepto la oferta.

-Salúdame a tu familia.- Menciono Katsuki mientras salía.

-Tu igual.

Con eso terminado Izuku volvió al área de descanso y recogió su almuerzo, lo terminaría en su escritorio.

Una vez allí, comenzó a leer la carpeta que le había dado su jefe mientras se llevaba pedazos de arroz y pollo a la boca.

En un determinado punto comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras leía, esto definitivamente era grande, puede que incluso el caso más grande en el que había trabajado.

* * *

Son aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, anochecerá en aproximadamente 1 hora. Por lo cual era el momento perfecto, algunas de los trabajadores ya se han retirado y faltaba un rato para el cambio nocturno.

Con un poco de investigación el peliverde había descubierto que esta empresa recibía a clases universitarias.

No le costó mucho a Izuku convencer a una de las maestras para que lo dejase unirse al grupo. Ella había sido muy amable, y lo dejo cuando le explico que era policía.

Ahora Izuku estaba cambiando junto con un grupo de estudiantes de último año de su carrera, es por eso que pasaba desapercibido muchos tenían solo 2 años menos que él. Otro factor que jugo en su beneficio fue que casi nunca usaba su uniforme y la placa la tenía en su bolsillo. Dejo su auto en la estación por cualquier problema.

-Y este es nuestro laboratorio- Dijo la guía mientras abría la puerta y a través de una ventana se podía ver a un montón de gente trabajando con químicos, todos vestidos con trajes herméticos.

Izuku comenzó a ver las entradas y salidas, nada fuera de lo común. Salvo algo interesante, una puerta en el fondo del laboratorio la cual estaba cerrada con huellas dactilares.

Por suerte había algunos de ellos que podían entrar. El peliverde sabía que alli habia algo turbio.

Lentamente trato de alejarse del grupo.

-Oye, no te alejes mucho de allí.

Un hombre de seguridad, armado con una escopeta y un chaleco anti-balas.

Izuku se detuvo en ese momento y pensó sus opciones.

-Solo buscaba el baño.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-Espera a que termine la presentación.- Dijo cortante.

Izuku ideo un plan.

-Enserio, de verdad tengo que ir al baño.- Le aseguro Izuku con una expresión casi suplicante.

El de seguridad lo miro.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha, no tardes.

Midoriya asintió y camino hasta estar fuera de la vista del guardia y entro en el baño.

Allí reviso el techo, no había cámaras pero había otro aparato, perfecto.

Tomo un poco de papel higiénico y lo encendió con un encendedor que siempre tenía guardado.

Soplo un poco para que produzca humo y luego lo levanto. Pudo ver como el humo y algo de ceniza subía hasta el techo y era detectado por el aparato.

El detector de humo.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Pronto una luz roja se encendió en el aparato. Y los aspersores comenzaron a funcionar.

Una voz mecánica se oyo por los altavoces.

Por favor diríjase a las salidas de manera ordenada.

Con cuidado el peliverde salió del baño y vio como todos estaban saliendo por las puertas, el guardia incluido. Los científicos que estaban en el laboratorio también, pero había uno último que salió de esa puerta.

Izuku se escabulló y espero que saliera al pasillo.

Cuando lo hizo tomo al científico y coloco una mano en su boca para que no gritase. Y con su otra mano aplico presión en un punto en el cuello para que se desmayara.

Había aprendido defensa personal desde hace años, se había entrenado en distintas disciplinas, incluso dominaba lo de los puntos de presión.

Con la persona en hombro lo movió hasta el identificador y lo uso para abrir las puertas. Dejando al científico a un lado, se aventuró dentro de las puertas.

Al pasar pudo notar como incluso el aire era diferente. Los filtros en las ventilas eran más que obvios, incluso rejillas de acero. Como para que nada pueda entrar.

O salir.

Las paredes del pasillo eran completamente blancas y en el fondo había una mesa con varios papeles y una laptop.

Llego a la computadora, fue una suerte que no tenía contraseña, haciendo uso de su memoria USB comenzó a copiar todo lo que encontraba.

 **PUM**

Izuku se congeló, giro lentamente hacia la derecha y vio una puerta que no había notado antes. Pero desde detrás de ella se podía oír el sonido de algo golpeando la pared.

La descarga término, tomo la memoria. Estaba listo para irse.

 **PUM PUM PUM**

El golpe había sonado nuevamente, pero ahora sonaba mas rápido, como desesperado, alguien sabía que Izuku estaba allí y parece que quería su ayuda.

El detective trago un poco y se acercó a la puerta. Lentamente la abrió para llegar a una sala hexagonal.

Cada una de las paredes era un grueso cristal transparente, o bueno lo serian de no estar salpicados en sangre.

 **PUM PUM**

La vista del peliverde se movió hacia una de ella. Se pudo ver a un hombre delgado, demasiado para su propio bien estaba prácticamente en los huesos, tenía ojeras y los dientes amarillos.

 **PUM**

Eso y una contusión en la cabeza producto de golpear su cabeza contra el vidrio repetidamente. Un hilillo de sangre escapaba de la herida y recorría su rostro. Hasta que las gotas producían un sonido al caer al suelo.

 **PUM**

Izuku se encogió un poco cada vez que oía el sonido de la cabeza contra el cristal.

 **PUM**

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba al cristal tratando de convencer al sujeto que se detenga.

Adentro el hombre decrépito sonrió un poco.

 **AHHHHHHH**

Antes de retorcerse en su lugar y poner una expresión de miedo y dolor. Coloco ambas manos ensangrentadas en el cristal antes de golpear su cabeza repetidamente.

 **PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM**

Izuku retrocedió lentamente ante el intento de suicidio del sujeto. Rápidamente se recompuso pero habia entrado en negación.

-¡No, no, no hagas esto!- Grito Izuku mientras golpeaba el cristal desde su lado.

Pero era inútil.

 **CRACK**

Al final el pobre hombre había roto su propio cráneo a golpes contra el cristal, el cual solo tenía una mísera grieta.

El peliverde apretó los dientes y puños por pura frustración. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien suicidarse frente a sus ojos, ya lo había visto antes, algunos criminales preferían esto a la cárcel.

Pero aun así, nunca era fácil.

Desde su lugar vio que en los otros espacios o jaulas también había personas, pero todos muertos. Todos se habían suicidado.

Esto definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando. Con pesar en el alma comenzó a tomar algunas fotos, pidiendo disculpas antes de hacerlo. Pero necesitaba las pruebas.

-Ahh

Algo parecido a in gemido o una leve exclamación llamo la atención del peliverde. Guardo su teléfono y comenzó a resisar detenidamente en cada lugar.

Y fue allí cuando vio que en el fondo de una de esas habitaciones, acurrucada y temblando se encontraba una mujer pálida con ropas blancas y pelo negro.

Ella miro a Izuku con algo que él no sabría identificar.

Pero aun así, ella levanto su brazo y apunto a la pared opuesta, cerca de donde Izuku había entrado. El mencionado miro en esa dirección para ver lo que parecía ser un panel de control.

Rápidamente el peliverde presiono el botón grande y rojo que decía "abrir". Él sabía que podía salvarla, a pesar de que sabía que no podía salvar a todos, nada le impedía intentarlo.

Además una testigo viva era lo último que le faltaba para ponerlos tras las rejas. Las puertas de cristal se elevaron con un pitido, pero la chica no se había movido de su lugar.

El peliverde fue corriendo junto a ella y entro en ese cubículo.

-Vamos, voy a sacarte de aquí.

La chica solo lo miro con una expresión bacía antes de gritar.

 **AHHHHHHH**

Izuku se sobresaltó por el grito pero tuvo que recomponerse cuando la misma mujer ahora se le había subido encima. Y ahora el peliverde estaba en el suelo luchando con ella.

Ella trataba de arañarlo, pero su chaqueta era gruesa y resistía el ataque. Ella nuevamente trato de atacarlo, pero Izuku se cubrió y lanzo un golpe a la mujer.

Un escupitajo de saliva y sangre escapo de la boca de la mujer. Pero parecía que no le afecto, era ignorante del dolor.

De su boca un líquido negro comenzó a escurrir.

Ella levanto la manga izquierda de la chaqueta de Izuku y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo. Ella lo mordió.

 **AHHHG**

Izuku grito de dolor cuando los dientes de la joven penetraron en su piel.

Rápidamente comenzó a golpear la cabeza de la joven con su mano libre en un intento de que ella lo soltara. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió algo raro en el área de la mordida.

 **PAM**

Con un último golpe Izuku logro separar a la chica. Ella al separarse cayo con un ruido sordo en un charco de su propia saliva y sangre.

El peliverde tomo unas respiraciones para calmarse, miro su nueva herida. Estaba sangrando, pero no demasiado fue una suerte que no haya cortado ninguna vena importante. Con ayuda de la pared se levantó del piso.

 **COF COF**

La chica comenzó a toser fuertemente. Luego comenzó a convulsionar mientras una espuma de color blanco brotaba de su boca. Sus ojos giraron hasta atrás de su cabeza y su espalda se arqueo.

Tan pronto como lo hiso se detuvo. Ella había muerto.

Por su parte el detective uso un pañuelo de tela que tenía en su bolsillo para cubrirse la herida. Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

 _ **Tenemos que salir...**_

Izuku se sobresaltó y miro a los lados.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido.

Pero no había nadie.

El negó con la cabeza, la pérdida de sangre o alguna infección de la herida puede que le estaba jugando en contra.

Pero tenía que salir de allí a como dé lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, vigilando que no aparecieran más sorpresas.

Volvió al área inicial, cerca de donde había ido al baño. Comenzó dirigirse a la salida.

 _ **No, tenemos que ir por aqui...**_

Izuku se detubo,era esa voz de nuevo.

Ahora estaba seguro que lo oyó, pero nuevamente estaba solo.

Pero ya sea por inercia o por simple morbo se alejó del camino principal. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la instalación como si lo hubiera hecho cada día desde hace varios años.

Al final había llegado a la puerta trasera del edifico, al área de descarga. Ni siquiera aquí se había salvado del agua de los aspersores.

Mientras salía de pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Pero no le tomo importancia.

Pudo ver disimuladamente que enfrente estaba lleno de los trabajadores confundidos y empapados. Había también ambulancias y unos camiones de bomberos.

Izuku se mezcló sutilmente con la multitud que se generó inevitablemente. Pudo notar como había incluso algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Fue una suerte que no lo notó.

Como pudo llamo a un taxi y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. No había forma que soportara estar allí.

Mientras estaba en el vehículo lentamente comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Hugg- Gimió mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Desde adelante el conductor lo miraba con el retrovisor. No se veía bien. Estaba sudando mucho y algunas de sus venas eran más visibles que otras.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el taxista.

-Si...- Comenzó Izuku antes de que sus dolores se intensificaran-...No.

-Oye, si necesitas tengo un poco de hierba, quizás pueda ayudarte- Dijo el hombre.

En ese momento Izuku saco su placa de policía. El hombre perdió todo el color de su cuerpo.

-Voy a fingir que no oí eso si conduces como alma que lleva el diablo y me dejas en mi casa.

Este fue el trato que le propuso el peliverde al taxista antes de que se retorciera de dolor una vez más.

El taxista ahora más motivado que nunca comenzó a conducir como si no hubiera un mañana. Es una suerte que le habían pagado por adelantado.

* * *

El peliverde había llegado tambaleándose a su hogar. La cabeza le palpitaba, tenía dolores musculares y estaba sudando mucho.

Le alegraba un poco que tanto su esposa como hijo estén en el trabajo y escuela respectivamente. A pesar de que sería agradable tener su apoyo, no quería preocuparlos.

Camino hasta el baño sosteniéndose con las paredes, allí abrió el compartimiento que estaba detrás del espejo y saco una serie de pastillas.

Antimicóticos, relajante muscular, paracetamol, entre otros.

Tomo cada una de ellas y algunas más. Ahora mismo la intoxicación por medicamentos no era su mayor problema.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba del asco. Lentamente movió su camiseta para revelar que las venas de su cuello y parte del pecho se habían oscurecido, demasiado para ser normal. Pero estas continuaban hasta el pañuelo que cubría su herida.

Temeroso se desató el pañuelo, pero no había ninguna marca de mordida, nada. Pero allí era la naciente de las venas.

Esto solo le causaba más incógnitas. ¿Qué demonios hicieron allí?

Salió del baño y busco la computadora.

-Maldición, le dije a Kouta que no instale tantos juegos.

Pues en efecto en el escritorio del computador estaba lleno de varios juegos instalados. Izuku comenzó a eliminarlos, pero dejo algunos, como el Conter Strike.

Fue prácticamente un calvario colocar su memoria USB en el puerto. Rápidamente la computadora comenzó a escanearlo, cuando reconoció el dispositivo una ventana se abrió en la pantalla.

Había archivos de Word y otras cosas. Pero fueron los videos los que llamaron la atención de Izuku. Rápidamente entro en un video aleatorio.

En él se vio al mismo científico que su jefe le había suministrado una imagen, y él le había dicho que no era importante.

 _Entrada n° 2 del profesor Miyamoto._

 _-Los experimentos hasta la fecha han resultado en un fracaso total. Todos los sujetos de prueba han demostrado un rechazo a nivel celular y terminan convulsionando e inevitablemente muriendo._

Izuku cerro el video y ingreso en otro al azar.

 _Entrada n° 15_

 _-Hemos logrado un avance, hemos logrado estabilizar a uno de los sujetos, este presento un aumento de las células de Kosei, pero estas se tornaron de un color mucho más oscuras. Veremos cómo reacciona a las transfusiones y a los químicos._

El peliverde volvió a cerrar y abrió otro video.

 _Entrada n° 21_

 _-El paciente ha muerto, pero no ha sido en vano. Hemos logrado destilar una sustancia muy peculiar del paciente y procederemos a introducirlo en otro sujeto._

Cerró y abrió otro.

 _Entrada n° 36_

 _-Esto es increíble. El sujeto de prueba ha demostrado un aumento exponencial de las capacidades físicas y reflejos, pero también se ha vuelto mucho más agresivo. Ha comenzado a secretar una sustancia muy parecida a la tela de arañas._

Repitió el proceso.

 _Entrada n° 42_

 _-No puedo creerlo, esta melcocha. No, este simbionte, solo así podemos llamarlo está vivo. Es una especie de parásito, se ha combinado con varios sujetos y luego los ha asesinado al abandonar el cuerpo._

Y otra vez.

Esta vez se veía al doctor mucho más desgastado, tenía ojeras y estaba fumando.

 _Entrada n° 56._

 _-Esta cosa esta viva. Piensa, siente y definitivamente puede odiar. Creo que me odia. Los sujetos que la nos suministran se nos están agotando, no sabía de donde venían hasta que investigue un poco... eran prisioneros o convictos. Nos los traían desde las prisiones y comisarias, a base de sobornos creo._

Izuku se congelo ante esto. Eso solo podría significar que había corruptos, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que puede que su jefe estaba al tanto de esto, puede que incluso él lo mandara a propósito para que muera.

Abrió otro video, el último de la lista. Pero en este el doctor tenía rastros de lágrimas secas en su cara.

 _Entrada n° 75_

 _-Esta será mi última entrada. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, esto no era en nombre de la ciencia, era una simple perversión de todo mi trabajo._

El doctor miro directo a la cámara con unos ojos tristes y enrojecidos.

 _-Si alguien encuentra este video, por el amor de dios que me perdone y que queme todo lo que he tocado. Esto no debe ver la luz del día.-_ El profesor soltó unas lágrimas _.-Lamento tomar el camino de los cobardes, pero no soy tan fuerte como para vivir con mis pecados._

Lo último que Izuku vio en el video fue como el doctor saco de debajo de su mesa una pistola y la apunto contra su cabeza.

 **BANG**

Izuku ahora sentía definitivamente nauseas. Y vacío su estómago en el cesto de basura más cercano.

Sus piernas se sentían como de gelatina y todo le daba vueltas. Cayó al piso pero aun así se arrastró hacia el sofá de la sala, se sentía muy cansado.

 _ **-Deku**_

Izuku se contrajo ante la voz.

-No eres real, estas en mi cabeza.- Dijo con los dientes apretados el peliverde mientras llego a la sala.

Como pudo se recostó en el sofá y dejo que Morfeo ahuyente sus dolores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unas horas después...**

Izuku se despertó lentamente con un fuerte dolor en el cuello, pero eso era debido a que había dormido en una posición incómoda en el sofá. Salvo por eso se sentía perfectamente.

Cuando poco a poco recobraba el total uso de sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en mucha mierda.

Su primer instinto fue ir al refrigerador y buscar algo para beber. Pero solo había agua y jugo de naranja, se encogió de hombros peor era nada.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.- Dijo mientras se bebía el cartón de jugo hasta acabarlo.

Izuku dejo el cartón en la mesa y se acercó a la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro, su familia llegaría pronto. Pero por ahora no debía arriesgarla.

Tomo su teléfono y marco al número de su esposa.

-*¿Hola?*

Kouta, pasame con tu madre.

-*Si, papá.*

Izuku espero unos momentos hasta que oyó la voz de su esposa.

-*¿Izu?*

-Mei, no sabes lo feliz que estoy oír tu voz. ¿Estás bien?

-*Si, lo estoy. ¿Paso algo?*

-No puedo decírtelo por ahora.

-*Izuku, ¿Que está pasando?*

-Solo estoy tratando de protegerlos.- Dijo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a la ventana de su hogar.

Pero una vez allí vio como una camioneta negra estacionaba y de ella bajaban varios hombres. Algunos fuertemente armados.

-Quédate en casa de tus padres.- Dijo Izuku de forma seria.- En caso de que no te vuelva a llamar... quiero que sepas que te amo, a ti y a Kouta.

-*Izuku, yo- *

El peliverde no quería escuchar nada más. Corto la llamada, en caso de que no pasara de esta noche, no quería que su último recuerdo sea su llanto. Esto sería todo.

Pero nuevamente un dolor de cabeza se hiso presente. Pero este estaba acompañado con susurros.

-No eres real. Estas en mi cabeza.- Se decía Izuku que sentía como algo se arrastraba desde lo profundo de su mente.

 **PUM**

No tuvo más oportunidad para pensar cuando 3 hombres armados entraron a su casa, luego de patear y derribar la puerta.

Dos enmascarados y otro que no tenía un pasamontañas.

El sin máscara, tenía una expresión dura y tenía afeitada la cabeza.

-Necesito que devuelvas lo que le pertenece al Sr. Drake.- Dijo este extendiendo su mano al peliverde.

El detective estaba confundido por ese nombre. Hasta que en su mente algo hiso "click" y reconoció el nombre como el dueño de la empresa Gentek, lugar donde había sucedió todo.

Uno de los sicarios saco una pistola con mira laser y apunto al peliverde.

Izuku comenzó a sudar frio, sabía que estaba en una situación conde podría morir. Y nadie lo salvaría. También estaba ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Izuku trato de razonar o alegar demencia.

-Yo no...

 **WHIP**

Todos abrieron sus ojos cuando un látigo hecho de una especie de brea se originó desde el brazo derecho del peliverde y atrapó al sicario que lo estaba apuntando por el cuello.

Cono si alguien guiara su mano o si fuera por puro instinto lanzo al maleante por la ventana.

 **CRIIS**

El cristal se rompió y sonó cuando el cuerpo se estrelló contra el dando al patio.

Izuku contrajo su brazo y volvió a la normalidad, miro fascinado esto que acababa de hacer. Toda su vida había deseado un Kosei, pero ahora que tenía algo parecido, su familia y todo lo que había construido estaba en peligro.

 **Click**

Izuku no necesito ni pensarlo cuando lanzo su ataque. Había sido por puro instinto cuando escucho a su espalda el conocido de un arma siendo desasegurada.

 **WHIP**

Un tentáculo de color negro salió de su espalda y se estrelló contra el pecho del maleante y lo mando contra la pared, en la cual una grieta se hiso presente.

 **WHIP**

Nuevamente lanzo un tentáculo con su brazo izquierdo hacia el cuello del último que quedaba. El sujeto que le había hablado y que parecía el líder de los maleantes.

El peliverde atrajo al sujeto hacia su persona y lo levanto con solo una mano. También vio cómo su otra mano era cubierta por esta brea y aumentaba ligeramente de tamaño.

 **PAM**

Rápidamente dio un golpe certero a la barbilla del hombre y noqueándolo en el instante.

La sustancia desapareció de sus brazos y soltó al sujeto que cayó al piso en un sonido seco.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- Pregunto Izuku.

Parpadeó unas veces antes de que pudiera registrar lo que realmente había pasado. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer pero lo que más llamo su atención o mejor dicho que lo altero fue el hecho de que estaba hablando en plural.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar los videos de ese doctor. Esta brea, el Simbionte estaba vivo.

-Sé que estas vivo.- Dijo Izuku al aire y con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.- ¿Que eres?

Espero unos segundos hasta que una voz en lo profundo de su mente le hablaba con una voz profunda y maliciosa.

 **-Sabes lo que soy, lo que somos.**

Izuku tragó duro. Definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Una risa más que nada divertida resonó en su cabeza.

 **-No, eres el primero que puede resistir. Eres el único, un huésped ideal.**

Izuku ahora entendía, era el primero que tenía esta clase de contacto con esta criatura. Pero definitivamente sabía que él no era el primero en tenerlo en su cuerpo.

-¿Y si no te quiero?- Pregunto Izuku fue una pregunta estúpida de su parte sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si eso pasaba.

Ambos lo sabian.

 **-Sabes lo que pasa si me llego a ir.**

-Está bien.- Dijo Izuku aceptando la idea de que ya no podía separarse de esta cosa.

Su tiempo en la academia de policías y sus casos le han enseñado a mantener la calma en situaciones desfavorables. Ahora estaba en una de esas.

No sabía en quien podía confiar, no podía saber quién de la fuerza policial era corrupto. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro si es que algunos héroes estaban involucrados.

Izuku estaba solo. Tenía que resolver el caso a como dé lugar.

Una idea le vino a la mente.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Izuku aceptando la idea de que una criatura habitara en su cuerpo.- Pero si te quedas, vamos a resolver este caso y solo vamos a lastimar a la gente mala.

Este era un trato justo para ambas partes. Pero al simbionte poco o nada le importaba. Su risa siniestra fue su primera respuesta.

La segunda fue paralizar el lado derecho de Izuku.

 **-Como yo lo veo podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Tenemos un trato?**

Pero no contaba en que Izuku había recogido la pistola de uno de los maleantes del suelo.

Y ahora estaba apuntando a su propia cabeza.

-No. - Respondió el peliverde tajante y frio. Con un dedo cargo la pistola, listo para disparar- No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi familia.

El arma hiso un clic para demostrar que estaba lista. De verdad lo peor que podían hacer era amenazar a la familia de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Trabaja conmigo o usare esto.- Dijo Izuku. Logro entender que si el moría había la posibilidad de que esa cosa muriera con él.

Y hablando de el...

 **-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?**

El Simbionte aún no estaba del todo seguro de los límites que este humano estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Estaba dispuesto a matar, de eso no había duda.

-Sabes que si.- Respondió Izuku, pues sabía que si esa cosa no estaba consigo o moría con el alguien mucho peor podría poner sus manos encima. Izuku sonrió desafiante.- ¿Tenemos un trato?

 **-Tú ganas.**

Fue la simple respuesta del ser. Desde ahora estaban unidos.

 **-Mejor dicho... nosotros.**

El detective no dijo nada ante ese comentario, ya se hacia la idea que ahora nunca estaría solo de nuevo y no sabía si eso era algo bueno a fin de cuentas.

Negó con la cabeza ese pensamiento, ahora tenía otras cosas por hacer.

Comenzó a revisar a los asaltantes y tal como sospechaba el líder trabajaba para Gentek. Los otros dos eran mercenarios, fue obvio cuando reviso sus palmas y no tenían huellas digitales. No había forma de rastrearlos a si como así.

Sus armas por el contrario eran una historia diferente. Eran armas mayormente prohibidas en Japón, claro a excepción de la policía. Esto confirmó que había un policía corrupto que le vendía armas a ellos.

Izuku agarro unos cintillos de su caja de herramientas y ato manos y pies de los maleantes. Con eso ya hecho los coloco en una esquina y los amarró con una cuerda.

 **Hsssss**

El sonido de la estática de su transmisor llamo su atención. Se acercó y coloco la frecuencia que normalmente era usada por la policía.

 _*Se ha reportado a un grupo armado entrando en la casa del Detective Midoriya, unidade repórtense en el lugar*_

Izuku frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno de ninguna manera, no tenía forma de saber si ellos no venían solo a llevarse a estos sujetos.

 **-Hay que moverse.**

El peliverde asintió ante el acertado comentario de su compañero. Necesitaba encontrar más pistas, pero por ahora lo ideal es alejarse de aquí.

Izuku salió de su casa y fue al garaje. Pero cuando ya estaba afuera se palmeo la frente había dejado su auto en la jefatura y ahora no podía escapar.

Justo cuando estaba por maldecir oyó el sonido de un motor.

Al girar su cabeza vio como en la casa del vecino un joven estacionaba una motocicleta. A pesar de que Izuku no era parte de la policía de caminos vio varias infracciones.

El detective nunca había abusado de su poder como miembro de la policía. Pero como dicen.

Hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

 **RUUUUUUM**

El rugido del motor de la motocicleta rugía con potencia mientras el peliverde aceleraba a fondo.

Ahora mismo estaba conduciendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, planeaba poner la mayor distancia de su hogar, en el centro podría pasar la noche y descansar.

O al menos ese era el plan.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome.- Dijo Izuku.

Pues efectivamente, al mirar atrás en su retrovisor vio como era seguido por 3 camionetas exactamente iguales a la que había irrumpido en su casa.

Al frente pudo ver como el semáforo cambiaba a amarillo. Ya había roto muchas leyes, ¿Qué más da otras más?

Acelerando una vez más el peliverde aumento su velocidad pasando la señal justo antes de que cambiara a rojo.

2 de las camionestas habian logrado pasar intactas. La tercera no tuvo tanta suerte.

 **CRASH**

Había sido envestido por un camión que transportaba bebidas deportivas. Seguía funcionado pero ahora tenía una abolladura y las ventanas por donde había recibido el impacto estaban destrozadas.

Izuku vio esto, por un lado se sentía culpable y esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero por otro lado esperaba que fuera al hospital y que no lo persiga más.

Tan metido estaba en su lucha de moralidad que desaceleró solo un poco, pero esto le había dado la oportunidad perfecta a sus perseguidores para apretar el acelerador.

Ahora izuku tenía ambas camionetas a sus costados.

 **Click**

De la camioneta derecha un enmascarado saco una pistola y apunto al peliverde.

 **WHIP**

Un zarcillo de color negro salió disparado del cuerpo de Izuku y atrapó la mano del sujeto y le arrebato su pistola. De un fuerte tirón se la arrebató de la mano.

Y uso su misma pistola para golpear y noquear al maleante.

Rápidamente el Simbionte se volvió a contraer hacia su portador, pero esta vez no se ocultó, sabía que estaban en peligro y por ello ahora la chaqueta de Izuku tenía manchas negras.

 **Click**

Un nuevo sonido llamo la atención del peliverde. Ahora el acompañante del otro auto lo estaba apuntando con un arma mucho más grande, un maldito rifle de asalto.

Fue allí cuando el Simbionte ideo una brillante idea.

Rápidamente lanzo zarcillos contra los autos y se adhirieron a ellos. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarlos hacia Izuku.

Usando esta oportunidad uno de los maleantes trato de sacar su mano por la ventana.

Pero Izuku logro darle un golpe en la nariz cuando se acercó gracias al espacio reducido. Pero aun así, el peliverde vio como ahora los zarcillos comenzaron a tensarse y a expandirse levemente.

Abrió los ojos al ver lo que su compañero estaba por hacer.

 **CRASH**

Había empujado a ambas camionetas hacia los otros autos estacionados del lugar, los conductores de las camionetas rápida y bruscamente trataron de corregir su curso.

Pero en el intento ambos colisionaron entre sí.

 **CRASH**

Ambos autos rodaron y produjeron chispas por el roce de metales, entre ellos y contra el pavimento. Trozos de la carrocería y de vidrio salió volando de allí.

Izuku vio por el retrovisor algo aliviado de que ya no lo molestarán.

-Un problema menos.- Dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Se sorprendió de lo bien que estaban trabajando él y el Simbionte. También se dio cuenta de lo que podría hacer si esto cayese en las manos equivocadas.

Empujo esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, prioridades primero.

Dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, pudiendo respirar más tranquilo. Era una suerte que sea tan de noche, solo había un ocasional transeúnte.

Pero al hacerlo vio que en su mismo carril venia una camioneta negra abollada con un conductor con una sonrisa y con un corte sangrante en la frente. Era el mismo que había caído primero.

El peliverde trato de esquivarlo, pero fue completamente inútil. Ambos venían muy rápido. Y tomando en cuenta la masa de los vehículos que conducían, el resultado era obvio.

 **CRASH**

La motocicleta y su conductor recibieron con todo la fuerza de la camioneta. El vehículo del peliverde se hiso prácticamente añicos, aunque la camioneta estaba mejor no había salido indemne.

Izuku fue arrojado hacia atrás mientras que el conductor de la camioneta pisaba el freno a fondo.

El sonido de las ruedas fue muy audible y un olor a caucho quemado lleno el ambiente, tuvo unos problemas para frenar debido a las piezas de la motocicleta, las cuales fueron aplastadas.

El sujeto bajo de la camioneta una vez que le había detenido totalmente. Se estaba tambaleando un poco, producto del aturdimiento de haber chocado 2 veces.

Pero al final se acercó al peliverde, el cual no se estaba moviendo, pero tenía unas manchas negras persistentes en su ropa. A pesar de todo no parecía estar lesionado o nada.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- Pregunto el sujeto.

Justo antes de que Izuku lo tomara del cuello.

Una oleada de zarcillos negros comenzó a agitarse desde las prendas del peliverde. Lentamente se puso de pie sin reducir ni un segundo el agarre en el cuello del hombre.

-Nosotros...- Zarcillos negros comenzaron a cubrirlo entramándose entre si dejando como resultado una piel completamente negra. En la cabeza unas dos hileras de enormes dientes afilados como tiburón se hicieron presentes así como dos grandes ojos alargados y sin pupilas que lo miraba con una malicia natural.-... **Somos Venom.**

 **GAAAAAH**

Grito el sujeto aterrado.

Venom sonrió mientras una larga lengua escapaba desde su boca y se balanceaba entre sus dientes.

Simplemente aplico más presión en su mano para callar a su víctima.

 **CRACK**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como pudieron notar hay cosas un poco cambiadas al Cannon, no le tomen importancia y disfruten la historia.**

 **Si alguno tiene alguna sugerencia para alguno de mis fics o este déjelo en los comentarios.**

 **Saben que al dejar un comentario me animan para seguir escribiendo cada semana. Asi que háganlo por favor.**

 **No quiero entrar mucho en detalles para ver como tratan de idear alguna teoría loca o algo así.**

 **Con eso terminado, me despido.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
